


Tie Me Down

by sleepydanceur



Series: Jongin's Birthday Fic Countdown 2017 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: Jongin really likes Chanyeol on his knees.Based on this video from one of their concerts https://twitter.com/joonmyuni/status/800728106533208068Chanyeol tying Junmyeon's shoelaces and then Jongin unties his own to get Chanyeol to do them for him too (which he doesn't T_T)





	

**Author's Note:**

> D-4 to Jongin's Birthday! 
> 
> Why not start with p0rn

The fans scream louder in delight when Chanyeol hurries over and drops on one knee in front of Junmyeon to tie up his shoelaces that have come loose from their last performance. Junmyeon laughs at the gesture, indulging him and standing still to let him do up the knot tidily. Chanyeol leaps up seconds later when he’s done, throwing a pleased grin at Junmyeon and raises a hand up for a high five before stepping back to his spot again. He can almost feel Jongin’s eyes on him, catching the movement from the corner of his eye. Snorting, he follows Jongin’s pointed finger towards his own shoes where he’s untied his laces himself, and Kyungsoo helpfully points at Jongin’s shoes too, giving Chanyeol a nudge. Jongin waits expectantly, pushing his shoe out but Chanyeol decides to tease him instead, swatting his laces away with the tip of his shoe, deliberately not sinking to his knees in front of him. 

Jongin pouts at him, eventually bending down to do his laces up by himself and Chanyeol grins devilishly, flying out of reach when Jongin tries to smack him. The fans drink it all up, cheering and screaming at their interactions on stage, laughing at Chanyeol’s little teasing. 

It’s not until later, when they’re climbing into the van to head back to the dorms that Chanyeol really sees the look Jongin is giving him. It’s dark outside, and they’ve only got the inside car light and the glow from their phones, but Chanyeol can still see how blown Jongin’s pupils are already and he feels a hot coil twisting in his gut as he clambers into the last empty seat in the van, by the window and too far from where Jongin’s sitting. Chanyeol can’t sit still, fidgeting in the leather seat, knowing full well what’s coming and the more he thinks about it the more desperately he needs it. He rubs his knee absently and stares out the window, urging the van to go faster. 

 

The moment they step into the dorms, Chanyeol drags Jongin to his room while the others settle in the kitchen to wait their turn for the shower before bed. Shutting the door, Chanyeol immediately pushes Jongin backwards till he hits the wall across the room, far enough from the door to offer them enough privacy. Wouldn’t want the others to hear anything. Chanyeol feels himself hardening just at the thought of the sounds he could make Jongin breathe.

Breathlessly, Jongin sets a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and tugs him down, pushing him all the way till he’s dropped to his knees in front of him. He’d admitted to Chanyeol a while ago how much of a thing he’s got for this, with flushed cheeks and lowered eyes because he wasn’t sure how Chanyeol would take it. Except Chanyeol likes it just as much as he does. The view from below is truly something, watching the way Jongin’s chest heaves with expectation, his plush lips parted and his eyes cast down at him, dripping with lust and desperation. 

Chanyeol fiddles with Jongin’s belt buckle, working it open and yanking his pants down quickly. He loosens his own as an afterthought, when it starts to get too tight. Jongin sighs when he inches closer, tracing his lips along the outline of Jongin’s cock through his underwear, taking his time in pulling it down. A spike of heat pools south when Jongin slides his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair, pulling a little and sharpening the ache.

Impatient now, he pulls down Jongin’s underwear, getting it out of the way to take Jongin’s cock into his mouth and flattens his tongue against the underside, hollowing his cheeks. Jongin groans, trying to muffle the sound and his fingers tighten in Chanyeol’s hair again. 

“ _Fuck_ , so good, Chanyeol, _so_ good,” he breathes and Chanyeol feels himself harden even more at the words, squeezing his fingers around Jongin’s thighs more tightly and takes him in deeper, swallowing around him, once, twice, eager to please and greedy for the sounds Jongin makes all because of him.

Jongin’s legs are trembling, trying to hold himself steady with his other hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. His back bows over, trying to arch off the wall but Chanyeol holds him back, pinning him firmly to the wall and Jongin moans so loudly Chanyeol nearly comes right there himself. He pulls back slowly, letting Jongin’s cock slip out till he’s only got the tip between his lips and teases at the crown with his tongue till Jongin shudders so hard he nearly buckles. 

“More,” he gasps, palming Chanyeol’s face, desperately trying to pull him in closer. “God, your mouth, I need-”

Chanyeol hollows his cheeks again and Jongin can't finish his sentence, slamming his head back against the wall in a way that looks almost painful. For as beautiful as he is when he dances, this is really when Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off him.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin pants, and the way his name falls from Jongin’s lips nearly pushes him over the edge again. “Please.”

Chanyeol takes him in deeper again, until the tip hits the back of his throat and he swallows around him, keeping his tongue pressed to the base until Jongin comes, yanking at his hair and gasping. It’s the sound he makes, the choked moan and the drawn out cry he struggles to swallow down that sends Chanyeol over the edge too, seeing stars through his own release. He comes down from the high enough to swallow Jongin’s come, and keeps his lips wrapped around his cock, sucking softly through the aftershocks until Jongin whines from the over sensitivity.

Pulling him off, Jongin drops to his knees too in front of him and kisses him hard, with renewed vigour.

“That was perfect, you’re so fucking good,” he manages between kisses and Chanyeol reciprocates fervently, curling his tongue around Jongin’s in a way that almost has him stirring again.

Eventually they break off when the panting from their high keeps them from going at it much longer, unable to hold the kiss for too long. They slump tiredly next to each other, panting and satisfied. With their hectic schedules, it’s been a while since they’ve been able to be intimate like this. 

“All that just cos I did Junmyeon’s laces?” Chanyeol comments, nudging Jongin’s shoulder playfully. He’s starting to feel uncomfortably sticky but he’s too content with Jongin’s warmth by his side to actually get up and clean it off. 

“You just look so good on your knees,” Jongin shoots back, laughing a bit, his cheeks rosy with the exertion. Chanyeol wants to kiss him again, leaning in to do just that. A sudden knock on the door stops him in his tracks.

“Hey, the shower’s free!” 

Jongdae’s voice floats in from the other side of the door before his footsteps carry him away and they both release the breath they’re holding in. 

“The hot water is probably all gone by now,” Jongin sighs morosely, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Wanna share what’s left with me?” Chanyeol asks promptly and Jongin laughs, happily accepting the hand Chanyeol holds out to help him up. 

There really is no hot water left of course, but there’s just enough warmth trapped between their bodies to make it tolerable enough for them to make out again under the cascading water.


End file.
